The present invention relates to a cold weather shoe. More particularly, the invention relates to a cold weather shoe having an enclosure having a bottom with an inside surface and an outside surface, a sole on the outside surface of the bottom and a heel area on the outside surface of the bottom.
Objects of the invention are to provide a cold weather shoe of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to keep a person's feet warm in cold weather.